


Dedicated: Big Clem

by corneroffandom



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corneroffandom/pseuds/corneroffandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heath decides to help Wade with his little JBL and Cole Show problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dedicated: Big Clem

"... if I find this Big Clem Layfield, it'll make Rhodes shut up about this ridiculous golden boot. I hope," Wade mutters, his hand warm on Heath's side as they rest in bed, Heath's eyes fluttering tiredly. The only thing keeping him awake is Wade's obsessive, insomniac ramblings about the latest happenings in the JBL and Cole show. 

Sighing, he leans up and hovers over Wade, dark eyes peering into his face. "If I help ya with this, will you let me sleep? 'N' maybe share some'a the shepherd's pie when you get it?"

Wade is flummoxed but ultimately nods, wondering what exactly Heath thinks he can accomplish that Wade had failed at up to this point. He keeps his curiosity to himself as Heath settles back down against his chest, soft orange hair spreading out over his flesh. "Good night then," he murmurs, feeling a little guilty for keeping him awake as he strokes his fingers through the bright strands.

"G'night," Heath responds, asleep within moments, his soft breaths tickling Wade's skin with each exhale.

Wade wakes up to soft sunshine streaming into the bedroom, shifting and feeling around. The bed is empty, cool, and he sits up with a frown, running his fingers through his hair. Heath is nowhere to be seen and he feels even crankier, momentarily distracted by how intuned he is to Heath's presence, officially not able to sleep if he's not laying next to him. Sighing, he gets out of bed and toes at Heath's boots that are poking out from under the bed, relieved that at least he's still at home. Running a hand through his hair, he wanders into the living room, his eyes barely opened, and isn't all that surprised when Boodah scrambles towards him, his wet nose pressing into Wade's outstretched hand waking him up a little more.

"'Bout time you woke up, Brit!" Heath's voice exclaims from the kitchen, his footsteps-- muffled by socks, which means he does plan on leaving soon-- pausing in front of Wade as he cups his face and lazily kisses him. "Been up for awhile already. Here's some coffee." He presses a deliciously warm mug into Wade's hand and grips his other, leading him into the kitchen. "Thought some about your problem and I'm pretty sure there's only one way we can get Cody off'a your back about the golden boot nonsense." 

Wade sips from the mug, squinting at Heath as he grins brilliantly at him. "Share with the class then," he says, unable to keep the gruffness out of his voice. He can only imagine what Heath's thought of... but as he explains it further, Wade has to admit it sounds like a good idea, even the caffeine buzz from the coffee not diminishing its feasibility as he ponders it. "Alright, what do we need to do to put this into motion?"

Heath sips from his own mug, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "We gotta go shoppin'," he announces, grinning as Wade drops his head against his chest and groans, already regretting agreeing for Heath to help. "It won't be that bad, Brit," he appeases him, reaching over and entangling his fingers with Wade's, tugging at his hand until they're resting, palm to palm, on top of the table. "You'll see."

After a quick breakfast and walking Boodah up and down the beach to get rid of some of his energy-- something he'd never really grown out of from when he was a puppy-- they drive out to a strip of shops, including a suits store. After helping Heath select a few choices, Wade settles into some plush couches by the changing rooms and stares up at the ceiling as Heath tries them on. None of the first group are quite what they'd been picturing, so they begin to search anew, looking for something sharp and that looks more expensive than it actually is. The British wrestler is already bored by the time Heath ducks into the changing room with the new pile of suits, picking at his lips as he ponders if shepherd's pie and having Cody Rhodes off of his back finally is truly worth all of this, sharply shaking his head in refusal every time Heath comes out with suit after suit on. 

"Bloody hell, no--" he's just about to snap on the principle of it all when he stops short, sits up a little straighter. "Wait," he mutters before Heath could duck back into the room, looking dejected. He makes it to his feet and wanders over, a dark look in his eye as he takes it all in. Reaching up, he scrapes Heath's hair back and makes a motion, which causes Heath to press the hairtie that he always keeps around his wrist just in case into his hand. Once he ties it up into a ponytail, he steps back and takes in the whole thing-- Heath in a dark suit, his hair held back, and... Wade swallows. He looks good. "There's only one thing missing," he breathes, gripping Heath by the shoulders and turning him around so he can see himself in the mirror.

"Well, well," he says quietly. "Nice'ta meet ya, Clem Layfield."

Heath changes back into his clothes quickly, they pay, and then it's off to one last place. It takes some searching to find a store that has just what they need but eventually they locate the perfect cowboy hat, Wade adjusting it on Heath's head just so. He smirks down at him as Heath peers up at him from under the brim, his brown eyes glinting mischievously. "Perfect," he hums, leaning in to kiss Heath and only just grabbing the hat before it gets knocked back off.

A few days later, when the next episode of the JBL and Cole show is to be filmed, Heath and Wade are sitting in the backseat of their rental, Wade examining him thoughtfully. Growing impatient, Heath squirms and makes a face at Wade. "Well? Do I look alright or not?" Wade finally moves, smoothing out the dress shirt, adjusting his jacket, re-doing his hair, all kinds of touch ups that leave Heath flustered and a little cranky. "You're worse than a woman," he huffs, swatting Wade's hands away and finally gripping his wrists to still his rushed movements. "C'mon, Brit, just tell me I look good. You know it's true." His grin is blinding and charming all at once and Wade rolls his eyes, giving him another quick once over.

"It has to look perfect," he grouses, finally relaxing in Heath's grip. "But yes, you look good. I just hope it's enough to distract Cody Rhodes..."

"Well, I guess there's nothin' else for it but to get out'a this car and see, huh?" Heath slips his hands down, squeezing Wade's fingers, and smiles up at him. "It'll be ok, you'll see. We'll get that shepherd's pie before you realize it." 

Wade sighs, staring at him, and Heath offers him another of those all-encompassing grins that finally melts him. "Fine, let's go." As he follows Heath out of the car, he stares at the arena. "Here we go," he mutters, pausing only long enough to kiss Heath thoroughly then, ignoring Heath's startled squawk, he pulls a paper sack over his head and goes to find Cody.

"...Dammit, Brit, you coulda warned me about this part of it," Heath mutters, his hands curling into fists as he waits for the others to return, only a strip of light seeping in at the bottom of the bag keeping him from being completely blind.


End file.
